newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerin Kelledy
Cerin Kelledy, aka "The Songweaver" — Character What Human Musician, Meran's husband Description / Bio The husband of Meran Kelledy, the Oak King's daughter. He is also known as Cerin Songweaver and plays the harp. Songweaver is both a name and a title bestowed on him by the Bright Ones. About Part of the Newford art scene. Personality and Character Physical Decription Talent * Musician: "Songweaver" * suspected of having magical powers * can transport people across miles with his music Harp & Music His harp is called Telynrose, the Rose Harp, "Shaped from the heartwood of the rowan tree, decorated with fabulous carvings that seemed to move, to breath, so lifelike were they...the rose inset at the joint of the harp's supports, fresh petaled and grey" (The Oak King's Daughter). He shares a bond with his harp and can play without needing it physically with him. He is also capable of transporting people across miles and miles with the aid of his music. Other Details *Immortal *Harp: "Telynrose" *Jilly thinks of Cerin as a wizard—someone who learned magic; Meran is magic. ~ "Stone Drum" History / Background "Before he was a master of song he was merely Cerin of Wran Cheaping-a seventeen-year-old orphan raised by a wild land witch." ~ cover blurb: "The Harp of the Grey Rose". Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) "Ghosts of Wind and Shadow"—Dreams Underfoot #1: Cerin lectured Anna Batterberry about forcing her daughter Lesli to deny that she can see the fae and is angry at her because that caused her daughter to run away and because she refuses to accept help from Faeries to find her. Meran sends him off to find Lesli. Cerin uses the help of Sprites and Bodachs to locate her. One of the Bodachs pointed out Lesli's abductor and he follows him. Cerin takes Leslie home after entrancing the villians ot see the bad side of Faerie. Lesli comes to live with the Kelledys afterward. "Da Slockit Light" from Triskell Tales 2 (2006) and Muse and Reverie #23 (2009)— (named after a Shetland fiddle tune) People have started to go missing down in Old City, that ancient part of Newford swallowed by an earthquake centuries ago. The answers look to lie with the Goblins, but even their king doesn't know what exactly is going on. It's up to the ageless fiddler Cerin Kellady and his dryad wife, Meran, to figure out what has been happening down there. And when Cerin himself is taken and transformed by hostile magic, can Meran's chosen agent, an undependable street kid with a larcenous streak, succeed in rescuing him? It's all in the choices one makes. ~ The SF Site Character Quotes : There are no happy endings," Cerin told her. "There are no real endings ever—happy or otherwise. We all have our own stories which are just a part of the one Story that binds both this world and Faerie. Sometimes we step into each other's stories—perhaps just for a few minutes, perhaps for years—and then we step out of them again. But all the while, the Story just goes on." ~ Cerin, from: ______ ? : "For when was there such a harper in all the world as the Songweaver? Wild Magic was in his harping and the tales he's said to have writ'...ah, his own life was his greatest tale of all...Old he was when yon oaks were still saplings." (The Oak King's Daughter?) Notes / Comments Meran Kelledy and Cerin Kelledy are carry-over characters from the Cerin Songweaver Tales—aka the Triskell Tales. Books and Stories this Character Appears In Newford books: * Dreams Underfoot #1 — "Ghosts of Wind and Shadow" * The Ivory and the Horn #6 * Spirits in the Wires #13 * Muse and Reverie #23 * The Very Best of Charles de Lint #23 Newford shorts: * "Ghosts of Wind and Shadow" ~ (1990) Short story in My Favorite Fantasy Stor''y anthology (2000) & Dreams Underfoot (1993) * "Buffalo Man" () short story Mentioned in Stories: * "Big City Littles" (2000) * "Pixel Pixies" (1999) * "Second Chances" (1998) Triskell Tales aka Tales of Cerin Songweaver (NOTE: this may be innacurate, though close, no time to fix now) * A Pattern of Silver Strings (1981) * And the Rafters Were Ringing (1986) * Big City Littles (2000) — * Da Slokit Light (2003) — Triskell Tales 2 * Glass Eyes and Cotton Strings (1982) * Grimalkin (1978) - He tells the story * In Mask and Motley (1983) * Laughter in the Leaves (1984) * My Ainsel (1978) - He tells the story * Second Chances (1998) - brief appearance * The Badger in the Bag (1985) * The Bone Woman (1992) * The Lark in the Morning (1987) * The Oak King's Daughter (1979) - this is the first meeting between Cerin and Meran. * The Three That Came (1977) - He tells the story Book Collections: * '''Triskell Tales' () Collection (has nearly all the stories featuring Meran and Cerin Kelledy including the early Songweaver stories) ~ Charles de Lint: Triskell Tales (2000) Description * Triskell Tales 2 () — "Da Slockit Light" See Also * Kelledy House * Cerin Kelledy * Newford art scene * Newford Series External Links Character: *The Wordwood | Char / CerinKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Char / MeranKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Places / KelledyHouse browse *Charles de Lint: Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) Description Books and stories: *The Wordwood | Char / MeranKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Char / CerinKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Places / KelledyHouse browse *Charles de Lint, Triskell Tales: 22 Years of Chapbooks *The SF Site Featured Review: Triskell Tales 2 *The Wordwood | Books / TriskellTales browse *Bibliography: The Harp of the Grey Rose ~ ISFdb *Charles de Lint, Buffalo Man *My Favorite Fantasy Story - Various - Google Books Category:Characters Category:Newford Art Scene